Love heartbrake
by Singamanhatten
Summary: A new girl joins the newsies crowd and she falls for spot and spot falls for her but what happens when spots jelousy overcomes him can he win singa back!!!!! Review Review
1. spot meets Singa

A goil newsie?  
  
Ok pretty much this is what it would be like having a goil in the newsies crowd. R/R  
  
Singa: "Hey um a I'd like 50 papes please"  
  
Man: "Well ain't you a polite one such a change from Jack ova there." He said motioning his head toward what seemed to be the leader of the newsies.  
  
Singa: "Well I try." I said tryin to add a bit of a snappy attitude so I don't seem so weak. "By the way who is the shorter guy next to him?"  
  
Man: "Oh him, that's Spot Conlins, he's the leader of Brooklyn" he said adding a bit of nervousness.  
  
Singa: "Great Here they all come to rant on a female newsie"  
  
Racetrack: "Well well well what do we have here a female newsies, she must be off ones trolley if she thinks that she will work with us' ain't that right Jack?" He said adding a little laugh to what he said.  
  
Jack: "Ahh come on guys lets show her a little hospitality. The names Jack Kelly" he said spitting into his hand and holding it out to shake.  
  
Singa: "The names Singa nice to meet ya." I said spitting into my hand to shake his.  
  
Jack: "Wow Davie she tougher than you and it's her foist day." Jack said making a little laugh.  
  
Singa: "Yeah yeah I am a big goil so just move I's got work to do!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jack: "Hey Spot look ova there, its a goil buyin papes" jack said in ahh as he looked across the yard  
  
Spot: "ha neva thought I'd live to see the day?"  
  
Racetrack: "Why don't we send her a welcoming party?" he said hopping off a crate to go see the beauty.  
  
Racetrack: "Well well well what do we have here a female newsies, she must be off ones trolley if she thinks that she will work with us' ain't that right Jack?" He said adding a little laugh to what he said.  
  
Jack: "Ahh come on guys lets show her a little hospitality. The names Jack Kelly" he said spitting into his hand and holding it out to shake.  
  
Singa: "The names Singa nice to meet ya." I said spitting into my hand to shake his.  
  
Jack: "Wow Davie she tougher than you and it's her foist day." Jack said making a little laugh.  
  
Singa: "Yeah yeah I am a big goil so just move I's got work to do!"  
  
Spot: "You do know that you're a goil and goil's don't carry the banner." He said motioning towards the papes tucked under her arm.  
  
Singa: "Oh you must be the famous Spot that everyone's scared of, I don't see what's so intimidating about you." I said putting on my tough face, mask.  
  
Spot: "Hey jack I Iike her, she's got attitude. You aught a come to Brooklyn."  
  
Singa: "Sure but I ain't takin orders from nobody. So I work with you we are in charge equally, or no deal!" I said being very proud of myself!  
  
Spot: "Wow I ain't taken any orders from a goil, and that's that!" he said in a stern voice.  
  
Singa: "Fine then I sell for Manhattan!" I said turning towards jack.  
  
Spot: " fine fine but I ain't taken orders from you I am in charge of me self. Got it!" he said giving up to me.  
  
Singa: "Deal" 


	2. Brooklyn

Chapter 2  
  
Ok I don't own spot or racetrack or Jack but Singa and Snake eyes are mine so please don't use them ask foist if you do  
  
  
  
Spot: "Here we are good old Brooklyn."  
  
Singa: "you must be off ones trolley if you think this is good." *I said looking at my surroundings.  
  
Snake Eyes: "Well if it ain't Singa what are you doin down here? Did ya steal enough of the men in Manhattan?" *she said jumping off the railing and coming towards me.*  
  
Spot: "Snake eyes, I would like you to meet Singa the new female newsie, but I think you two already know eachotha."  
  
Singa: "Yeah we know eachotha, unfortunately." *I made sure to show my displeasure when seeing her*  
  
Snake Eyes: "The feelings mutu…. WHAT!!!! A goil newsie, but you ain't allowed to do that, Spot what the Hell is goin on in that head of yours jeese I hope just cause we are twins I don't start thinking like y.."  
  
Spot: "Snake eyes watch it, you betta respect me, hey I like her attitude and whateva you got against her you betta keep it to yourself, you're my sista but no one disrespects Spot Conlins decision! What did happen between you two anyways?"  
  
Singa: *Well one night in Manhattan we were at the newsies lodge and snake eyes here had a thing for racetrack but obviousely he didn't feel the same for her and he came up to me and we talked and got along and the next thing I's know were are makin out in the corner and she has neva foregiven me since then."  
  
Snake Eyes: "Well I was goin aft.."  
  
Singa: "you weren't even datin him that means he is free game!"  
  
Snake Eyes: "Yeah well I owe you this!" -snake eyes went in for a punch and hit me in the cheek-  
  
Singa: "oh it's on now put em up!" –I said but instead of punchin her I pushed her to the ground and leaped on her-  
  
Boy: "Hey look a goils beatin the livin daylights outa ol' Snake Eyes, Spot are you goin to do anything?"  
  
Spot: "nah she can handle herself if she is a Conlin!"  
  
-By now we were goin into full punchin but Spot seein hows we were equal in strength yelled at to guys to pull us off each other ."  
  
Snake Eyes: "you just wait blonde I will get you back!"  
  
Singa: "I will be waitin, don't think you big brudda will be here to save your ass next time!" -As I walked away thinking 'damn Spot is hot but why does his sista have to be such a bitch' o well-  
  
Spot: "Singa Wait up, you handle yourself pretty good I could use a goil like you to be with!" he said grabbing my hand.  
  
Singa: "well you ain't to bad yourself!" I said as he pulled me towards him for a kiss for the foist time I think I was happy his lip against mine the whole time I wanted this to neva end.  
  
Spot: "Well you betta get on home." –he said breakin the kiss  
  
Singa: "Actually no I am an orphane."  
  
Spot: "Good the more time we have for a kiss" -he said leaning in for anotha kiss man he is good-  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Ok well there is chapter two I hope you liked it please REVIEW it will encourage me to write more stories Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapta 3

Chapter 3  
  
Hey yall once again Singa and snake eyes are mine!!!!! Charisa this is dedicated to you for helping me with this chapter!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE R/R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Spot: "So hold on a minute does this mean you and I are…" -I lean in for another kiss-  
  
Spot: "I will take that as a yes"  
  
Singa: "Spot?"  
  
Spot: "Yeah Singa?"  
  
Singa: "Shut up!" –said leaning in for another kiss it ended within 3 seconds.  
  
5 days lata  
  
Singa: "Spot why do I have to sell with some one I am not a little goil I can protect myself"  
  
Spot: "I know that you ain't a little goil I learned that last night, but you and I are together and I don't want you getting hurt or worse. Please tonight I will totally be with you."  
  
Singa: "you mean on me more like it." I muttered under my breath.  
  
Spot: "What did you say to me." He said building a bit of anger.  
  
Singa: "nuttin hun!" -I said as I stared to suck on his ear and slowlely moved to his mouth-  
  
Spot: "Damn I hate it when you do that, but don't think that will make it so you do have to have a partner now you are more valuable to me." He said walking away.  
  
Singa: "Damn it Spot why don't you treat me for my age not my gender!"  
  
Spot: "End of discussion!" he said and headed towards queens  
  
Snake Eyes: "Ha so I see you got the hots for me brudda ova there!"  
  
Singa: " Yeah whats it to you!" I said getting up to leave.  
  
Snake Eyes: "Wait, I want to say I think we should make peace since you are datin me brudda and all but don't think I will put on make up for you or talk about guys I still wanna kick you ass!"  
  
Singa: "Yeah sure whateva!" I started to walk away.  
  
-Suddenly from behind someone grabbed me and puled me into a warehouse!-  
  
Singa; "What the hell do you think your doin tryin to kill me!"  
  
Spot: "Now it is your turn to shut up!" –he said as he shoved me against the wall and started to kiss me full on 'man he is good' I thought as he moved down to my kissing my neck.  
  
Singa: "Spot what the, I thought you had to go to queens to do some business?"  
  
Spot: "Hey I am a better actor then I thought I only did it to fool ya plus I like to see you mad you look so sexy when you get mad." He said leaning in for a kiss.  
  
Singa: "Thanks and all for the pleasure but I have to sell some papes I need money."  
  
Spot: "I'll give you money!" He said as he squeezed my ass  
  
Singa:" in your dreams hun!" I said and walk out.  
  
4 hours lata  
  
Jack: "Hey wait up!" he said running towards me.  
  
Singa: "JACK!!!! I can't believe it I haven't seen you in so long! How are things going between you and sarah?" I said givin him a huge hug and a peck on the cheek.  
  
Jack: "Well I am fine, Sarah and I are done she is to hoity toity but yeah how are you word is you and spot have a pretty steamy relationship goin on!" he said winking at me.  
  
Singa: "Yeah yeah we are together I sorry about you and sarah. Wow you look so different."  
  
Spot: "SINGA what the hell no wonder you wouldn't make out with me in the warehouse you were waiting for him.  
  
Singa: " what the hell spot I was just sayin hi to him I mean I haven't seen him for a long time! I hate it when you get all angry like this."  
  
Jack: "Wow Spot you are goin for the kill already!" he said jokingly  
  
Spot: "you shut up!" He said and punched him smack dab in the nose  
  
Singa: "Spot how could you! That's it we are through I am dumpin you and Brooklyn I am heading back to Manhattan I don't want to eva see you again got me!" I said and ran ova to jack.  
  
Spot: "Nobody dumps Spot Conlin"  
  
Singa: "Well I guess I am nobody I thought you cared about me and would listen to me when I say things." I said and leaned in for one for one more kiss but it ended soon when I realized it was getting to heated.  
  
Jack: "What the hell Spot I thought newsies stick together." He yelled at spot but spot was already out of earshot.  
  
Singa: "Jack I am so sorry!"  
  
  
  
Yeah ok there is chapter three please R/R 


	4. Singa's happy again....she thinks

Chapter 4  
  
I awoke the next morning to find me self, lying in a bed…oh my God!!!!!!! I can't believe I don't believe what happened last night and what is that giant bump in my bed.  
  
Singa: "AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Jack: "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Singa: "What the hell happened last night what are we doin in the same bed, or what did we do in the same bed!"  
  
Jack: "I have an idea of what happened!" -Jack said as a goofy as grin started to appear!  
  
Singa: "OH my god you mean you and I did…oh my god what the hell did you do to me, now I remember!  
  
  
  
LAST NIGHT  
  
Singa: "I am so sorry jack I can't believe he did that, but I can't believe he cares for me so much, I can't believe I did that to him, I can't believe he cared so much for me that he would punch you." I said between sobs.  
  
Jack: "Yeah don't get me wrong I mean I am happy he cares for you but why does it have to be at my expence why couldn't he just punch a wall or somin!" –he said as he rubbed his nose- "hey Singa you ok, what's the matter?"  
  
Singa: "nuttin I got to go I can't let you see me like this!" I said as I start to get up.  
  
Jack: "Singa were pals right, well yeah ofcourse we are but you can talk to me I know a secret place I used to go to when Sarah and I got into it, but then I got over her. Wanna go?" He said putting out his hand for me.  
  
Singa: "you are going to try to get me into bed are you, oh well I will go." -I said as I tried to do a pathetic laugh.  
  
-After 15 minutes we got to the old abandoned shack, it was pretty nice and personal. Jck sat on the foor and motioned me to sit in his lap so I do I lean back against his chest as he slightly holds me as if to protect me from unknown dangers.-  
  
Singa: "Have you ever believed in love at first sight?" I said feeling more and more comfortable.  
  
Jack: "I did when I foist met Sarah, If just felt so right but I was wrong!"  
  
Singa: "yeah I don't know what it is but when I am around spot I's go all weak in the knee's it just feels so right bein around him yet he still has got that over protectiveness that make me want to sock him!" I said looking at him in the face, oh god he's goin to kiss me, our lips met 'how can it be so wrong yet feel so good' was al I could think about this.  
  
Singa: "Jack…we…have got to stop…this!" I said between kisses finally I turn my head away and that didn't stop him.  
  
PESENT DAY!  
  
-I was brought back to reality when jack started exclaiming "I have been with you one day and I got farther then Spot! Oh yeah who rules!!!!!!!!"  
  
Singa: "Jack no what we did was wrong, I did out of loss of spot you did out of loss of Sarah, today I am going back to Brooklyn to have a talk with spot and please please neva mention this again if you do I will rip your heart out and drag it down the street you here me!" I said scrambling around to grab me shirt and vest…  
  
Jack: "fine, but I tell you what I did wasn't because of sarah I feel something for you and I ain't gonna let it die but you go back to spot and I hope you enjoy killing me a little every time I see you and him together!"  
  
Singa "Thanks!" I ran out the door with that.  
  
  
  
-Once I got to Brooklyn I saw Spot right away man he was hot he didn't have his hat so his hair was foreward just like the foist day I met him, I instantly started planning on how to get him back to me.  
  
First I have to get him to realize I am back!  
  
Make sure to pretend not to notice him!!!!!  
  
Find that warehouse he pulled me into.  
  
last make sure to do the ear thing while makin out with him.  
  
Singa: "Humans forced to eat Kittens!! Get your papes here before I run out." I started yelling as I walked around, oh not only did he notice me he is comin ova here.  
  
Man: "Iwould like one miss, here you go." He said takin the pape from me.  
  
Singa: "Welcome mister, Humans forced to eat kittens!!!!" I started to walk away from the man and sell more.  
  
Spot: "What are ya doin here I thought you selled for Manhattan." He yelled at me catchin my attention.  
  
Singa: "Do what I want you got a problem with that? Well hmmm?" I said givin him my attitude.  
  
Spot: "you haven't changed a bit."  
  
Singa: "Thanks"  
  
Spot: "that wasn't a compliment."  
  
Singa: "Don't care, but no matter how much I would like to continue our discussion on me I have work to do so see ya!" I said as I walked off.  
  
-Ok I am ready oh god here he comes I can do this-  
  
-Instantly I pull him into the where house-  
  
Spot: "What the hell do you think you are doin…" I decided to end his sentence with a kiss man I have wanted this!  
  
Spot: "Singa? What the hell!" he said breakin the kiss.  
  
Singa: "Spot I need…to talk…to you." I said finally pulling away from him no matter how hard it was! With in ten seconds we were in the same position jack and I were in WHEN WE WERE TALKIN!  
  
Spot: "ok spill." He said gentle caressing my hair.  
  
Singa: "listen, spot since that day you and I got in a fight and I left Brooklyn all I could think of was you and I, I could only hope that you haven't replaced me with another goil. It practically killed me having to be such a…" He sealed it with a kiss finally broke the kiss and was stroking my cheek before he was goin to say somthin.  
  
Spot: "Sorry for interrupting you but I couldn't have my goil goin all mushy on me." He gave me a peck on the lips.  
  
Singa: "your goil I like that." After that very few words were said just kissing and we had our little make out session in the old warehouse.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!  
  
-All through out the day Spot would pull me behind a tree and kiss me or we would stand and watch ova things and he would always have his hand around my waist afraid to let go it almost seemed like.  
  
Spot: "Well if it ain't jack Kelly how is it goin your nose alright?"  
  
Jack: "yeah it's fine I see you got your goil back." He said as he stared up at me in which I avoided his eye contact even without looking at him I could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked at me. What is goin on I am with spot I am happy apart from how many time spot is gone and I am stuck with Ms. I've-got-a-stick-up-my-ass. I mean I care for spot I care for him I, what, I can't like Jack no I am with spot now.  
  
Hope you like my story so far I know it is turning into a love story but oh well I guess it is betta that way review and I might write anotha chapter!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Love again

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
-It had been 6 months since I had seen Jack which in ssome cases was a good thing I can no longer bear to look at him all the memories flood back to me when I stare into his eye. I walk brought back to earth in spots own room at the newsies lodge in Brooklyn by Spot leaving butterfly kisses on me neck which I particularly didn't hate.-  
  
Spot: "How's it rollin Singa?" he said finally tryin to start an actual conversation with me.  
  
Singa: "Good, and how are youse?" I said before layin a kiss on him.  
  
Spot: "Jack and Sarah are back together and they thought we go to the newsies lodge in Manhattan for a game of poker and you know how I could neva toin that down." He said jokingly.  
  
Singa: "I think I will be busy doin something with Snake Eyes, but you go and enjoy your self!" I said hoping he would stay off the subject, it is probably asking to much though.  
  
Spot: "Come on Singa What's with you, you complain to me when I spend to much time out on business so I decide to invite you to Manhattan for a visit but you always turn me down. Is there somin that happened there when we Broke up, come on just tell me I will understand." He said pullin me into a hug.  
  
Singa: "I don't think you would!" I said starin down at me feet but I new he wasn't goin to drop it till I said somin. "Fine I'll tell ya, the night that you and I got into a fight I was so distress that I talk to Ja..."  
  
Spot: "That lousy no good excuse for a pal you and him he and you I can't look at youse right now." He said and started to walk out.  
  
Singa: "Spot please I care about and you know that I would neva hoit you, youse mean everythin to me…please I did it out of sadness of losing you and the reason I haven't gone back to Manhattan was cause Jack didn't do it out of sadness he did it out of…."  
  
Spot: "Love" he said quite sadly.  
  
Singa: "Please come back ova heah." He obeyed I grabbed him by the wrist and kiss him so passionately but he just stood there as if askin permission to go futha, of course I gave him permission, but before he went furtha he broke the kiss. "Wha?"  
  
Spot: "Just ask me this?"  
  
Singa: "Shoi, what is it?"  
  
Spot: "Does he kiss betta then me?" I tried to hold back my laughta, I knew he cared enough about me not to get mad.  
  
Singa: "Oh yeah Spot he is a great kissa and as soon as I see him tonight I am goin to pull him into the corna a make love to him!" After me smart allec response he shove me on to his bed and straddled me on the bed with my arms pinned up above my head and I had no intention of tryin to get free. "I am just kiddin Conlins you know I luv ya!" and wit that he kiss me but I deepened the kiss and soon things lad to me in the same predicament as I was in with jack except this time I enjoyed it! We had collapsed on his bed once we had finished and we just lay there him stroking me hair. Then he lifted my chin up to his face so I was looking him in the eye!  
  
Spot: "Singa did you mean what youse said about lovin me, I mean truly?"  
  
Singa: "Of course I did, I don't think I have cared for anyone more then you! Shouldn't we head to Manhatten if we want to play poker with Jack and them!" I said getting up but he pulled me down again.  
  
Spot: "No, tonight is for youse and I." He said before givin me a kiss and this time it was different it was better it was something not even jack could've givin me. Finally he broke the kiss and we fell asleep in an embrace.  
  
  
  
There is is the ending to me story I hope you liked it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It will encourage me to write more! 


End file.
